Attack on Devil
by Haruka Lisa
Summary: Tahun 1400 dunia diguncang oleh kehadiran makhluk raksasa bernama Iblis. Mereka memangsa manusia yang ada. 100 tahun kemudian umat manusia berhasil membuat benteng pertahanan di pulau yang tidak terjamah Iblis. Uzumaki Naruto, bocah yang kehilangan orang tuanya di tangan Iblis bersumpah akan membalas dendam./Based on Shingeki no Kyojin./


Fanfic multi-chapter, semoga memuaskan.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

Based on **Shingeki no Kyojin** manga/anime

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out of Character

.

.

.

 **Attack on Devil**

Semangat manusia tidak akan pernah pudar meskipun berada di ambang kepunahan

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Penyerangan Iblis**

 **.**

Dahulu kala sebelum tahun 1400, manusia hidup damai di tanah bumi. Menikmati kekayaan alam yang ada, bercanda gurau tanpa takut pada ancaman yang sewaktu-waktu akan datang. Mereka semua berpikir akan hidup damai sampai mati. Tapi, pemikiran mereka dipatahkan. Tepatnya tahun 1400, sesosok makhluk besar berwarna merah keluar dari dalam tanah pada waktu malam hari. Memangsa manusia yang dilihatnya, meneror, sampai membumihanguskan desa-desa yang dilewati.

Kemunculan makhluk besar itu tidak diprediksi siapapun. Seluruh dunia mengalami hal yang sama, TEROR. Ketakutan akan mati di tangan makhluk merah besar yang dinamai Iblis membuat mereka (manusia) mulai menyerang balik. Tapi sebanyak, sekuat, segigih apapun menyerang mereka tetap kalah. Hari demi hari populasi manusia semakin berkurang.

50 tahun berlalu, sekelompok manusia yang diberi tugas untuk mencari tanah aman berhasil menemukan sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Pulau itu memiliki luas 1500 km persegi. Pulau yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh manusia bahkan Iblis. Pemimpin dari seluruh negara sepakat untuk bekerja sama membuat benteng dan pilar pertahanan. Mereka berencana akan tinggal di sana sebagai usaha terakhir untuk bertahan hidup.

Awalnya populasi manusia di dunia berjumlah ratusan miliar. Tahun 1400 sampai 1450 populasi manusia hanya tinggal 1 miliar. Demi keberhasilan membuat benteng, para pemimpin dari seluruh negara yang berjumlah 140 menyerukan sebuah pengorbanan besar tapi memberikan hasil yang sepadan, yaitu; 999 juta manusia wajib berada di garis depan memerangi Iblis dan 1 juta sisanya bahu membahu membuat benteng dan pilar pertahanan.

Seluruh manusia sepakat dengan perintah para pemimpin. Pasukan yang berada di garis depan terdiri dari para tentara, laki-laki yang telah menjadi Ayah, dan yatim-piyatu. Sisanya yang bertugas membuat benteng dan pilar serta akan hidup di sana adalah Ibu, anak-anak (laki-laki dan perempuan), bangsawan dunia, pejabat penting negara, dan terakhir mereka yang ahli dalam bidang fisika-kimia atau sering disebut ilmuan.

50 tahun kemudian. Pengorbanan besar umat manusia yang hanya tinggal menyisakan 1 juta orang berhasil. Tahun 1500 umat manusia pertama kalinya dapat bertahan dari serangan Iblis. Mereka membuat benteng yang terbuat dari campuran besi dan baja dengan lapisan luarnya berupa batu terkeras di dunia. Benteng yang telah dibuat memiliki tinggi 50 meter dan lebar 10 meter. Tidak hanya 1 benteng, tapi 3 benteng. Terakhir, ribuan pilar dengan tinggi 70 meter dan lebar 20 meter telah rampung.

Para pemimpin negara langsung membentuk lembaga pemerintahan. Dengan berbagai perbandingan dan rapat yang dilakukan, akhirnya sisa umat manusia sepakat membentuk kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang Raja. Nama kerajaan itu adalah Elemental Kingdom.

Seratus tahun berlalu, umat manusia hidup damai di dalam benteng. Aman dari serangan para Iblis. Selama 1 abad itu, umat manusia mulai menyiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk penyerangan balik. Tujuan mereka hanya 1, membunuh semua Iblis dan mengambil alih tanah mereka.

…

 **Tahun 1600, Saat Ini**

Distrik Nami adalah daerah terluar dari Elemental Kingdom. Memiliki luas hanya 100 km persegi. Distrik ini tidak memiliki tanah karena berada di tengah lautan. Para penghuni di sini membuat rumah di atas permukaan air. Tujuan dibuatnya Distrik Nami sebagai pengalih perhatian Iblis di daerah Selatan.

Seorang anak pirang berumur 10 tahun terlihat sedang berlari-lari bersama gadis kecil yang seumuran dengannya. Mereka membawa kantung penuh dengan ikan. Entah karena apa, mereka terlihat berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Yang pertama sampai ke rumah adalah pemenangnya!" teriak anak pirang itu. Berlari di depan lawannya.

"Naruto, tunggu! Kita tidak harus berlomba untuk sampai ke rumah!" gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang bersorak di tengah langkah kecilnya. Melihat anak pirang bernama Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Sebagai seorang perempuan, staminanya kalah jauh dari Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak berlari cepat, kau tidak akan bisa menyusulku, Raynare!" Naruto tidak mendengarkan perkataan Raynare. Dia malah menambah kecepatan larinya, meninggalkan Raynare jauh di belakang.

"Naruto, jangan terlalu cepat larinya! Kau bisa jatuh ke laut!"

Dan benar saja, Naruto jatuh ke laut di tikungan karena telat mengerem. Seluruh ikan di kantung yang masih hidup menyebar ke segala arah, menjauhi Naruto dan bebas dari kematian. Sisanya hanya 5 ikan yang mengambang, mati terlebih dahulu sebelum Naruto jatuh ke laut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan cepat-cepat larinya." Kesal Raynare lalu membantu Naruto naik ke permukaan setelah mengambil 5 ikan yang mengambang. Naruto terlihat menyesal karena hampir seluruh tangkapan ikannya kabur.

"Ck! Tadi sendalku hanya tergelincir saja." Bantah Naruto.

Raynare mengambil handuk. Mengelap rambut Naruto yang basah kuyup. Naruto hanya diam saja. Tidak terganggu dengan perbuatan Raynare. Naruto hanya menatap kantung ikannya yang kosong, tidak penuh seperti tadi. Ah … jika saja kejadian ini tidak terjadi maka seharusnya malam ini dia akan mengadakan pesta ikan bersama keluarganya. Naruto benar-benar kesal.

Raynare selesai mengeringkan rambut Naruto. "Sudah selesai. Lebih baik kau cepat mandi di rumah atau kau akan bau amis seperti ikan-ikan ini." Kata Raynare sambil menutup hidungnya menggunakan tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya dia kibaskan seperti sedang benar-benar mencium bau amis. Tentu saja Naruto kesal melihat teman perempuannya.

"Ck! Aku tidak jadi berterima kasih padamu."

Naruto berdiri. Kembali berlari meninggalkan Raynare yang sedang terkikik. Dia lalu berjalan santai menuju rumahnya yang berada di samping rumah Naruto.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Are? Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Kau basah kuyup." Kushina kaget karena melihat Naruto datang dengan keadaan basah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terjatuh ke laut saat pulang tadi."

Kushina tertawa, tawa yang membuat Naruto sedikit jengkel. Dalam hati, Naruto juga merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Setelah selesai dengan tawanya, Kushina menyuruh Naruto mandi. Sebentar lagi makan malam akan dimulai.

Setelah membersihkan badan, seperti biasa Naruto selalu memandangi pilar-pilar dari balik jendela kamarnya. Pilar-pilar yang memiliki tinggi dan lebar jauh di atas dinding itu ujungnya mulai membuka. Merentangkan 'sayap' berupa besi berbentuk persegi. Naruto menatap terkagum. Inilah hobinya, melihat pilar mengembangkan 'sayap' pelindung umat manusia. Rumah-rumah dan jalanan mulai bercahaya, tanda orang-orang sudah menyalakan api penerangan.

Pilar berguna untuk melindungi umat manusia dari atas. Iblis memiliki sepasang sayap, mereka bisa terbang tinggi. Jadi, bukan hanya benteng saja yang berguna sebagai pertahanan. Pilar akan aktif 30 menit sebelum matahari terbenam karena Iblis akan beraktifitas pada malam hari. Kelemahan para Iblis salah satunya adalah lemah terhadap matahari. Siang adalah waktu yang aman bagi manusia –setidaknya mereka berpikir seperti itu.

Setelah seluruh pilar selesai aktif. Langit menjadi gelap total. Meskipun senang saat melihat pilar, sebenarnya Naruto sangat ingin sekali melihat benda yang sering disebut orang-orang dengan nama bulan dan bintang. Katanya kedua benda itu bercahaya saat malam hari.

"Aku harap bisa melihat bulan dan bintang." Gumam Naruto.

"Naruto, makan sudah siap. Cepat turun ke bawah!" teriak Kushina dari dapur.

Malam hari dihabiskan Naruto dengan berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

Keesokan harinya, 'sayap' pilar-pilar mulai menutup. Membiarkan sinar matahari masuk. 'Sayap' pilar menutup setelah 30 menit matahari terbit. Orang-orang mulai menjalankan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang berdagang, bekerja di restoran, dan memancing ikan sebagai nelayan. Anak kecil seperti Naruto dan Raynare biasanya pergi bermain bersama teman yang lainnya. Kadang mereka menangkap ikan.

"Naruto ayo kita main!" Raynare mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto. mengajaknya untuk bermain. 1 menit kemudian Naruto keluar dengan wajah mengantuk. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Dia sepertinya baru dibangunkan olek Kushina.

"Hoam … ada apa Raynare? Pagi-pagi begini sudah teriak namaku." Kata Naruto diselingi menguap.

"Kemarin kita sudah janji untuk pergi ke Distrik Kuoh. Apa kau tidak mau melihat hamparan tanah kering yang katanya indah?" tanya balik Raynare dengan wajah dibuat kesal.

Mata Naruto yang sebelumnya sipit hampir menutup kini berubah menjadi bulat. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika. Naruto buru-buru mandi dan ganti baju, tidak lupa menyuruh Raynare menunggu. Hari ini dia akan memakai pakaian terbaiknya. Naruto menemui Raynare 15 menit kemudian. Gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang yang melihat penampilan rapih Naruto bersemu merah.

"Ayo! Kita jangan membuang waktu!" kata Naruto antusias lalu menarik tangan Raynare yang dari tadi diam saja.

Dipegang oleh Naruto, wajah Raynare semakin bersemu merah.

Dalam perjalanan, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang daratan. Sesuatu yang ingin dilihatnya selain bulan dan bintang. Sejak Naruto hidup di dunia ini, dia tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di tanah kering. Kalau tanah basah Naruto sudah sering menginjaknya di dasar laut. Anak pirang yang sudah berteman lama dengan Raynare itu tidak melenturkan senyumannya. Tanda bahwa hatinya sedang senang.

Raynare menanggapi omongan Naruto seperlunya saja. Terkesan tidak peduli padahal Raynare selalu curi pandang ke wajah Naruto. Apapun yang ada dalam diri anak pirang itu Raynare suka. Cara meliriknya, senyumannya, sorot matanya, sampai ekspresi konyol Naruto Raynare suka.

"Raynare, setelah berada di daratan kau akan melakukan apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan sorot antusias. Seperti anak kecil yang diberi mainan oleh orang tuanya.

"Hm … entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Raynare. Memang benar dia tidak memikirkan hal itu. bahkan memikirkan daratan seperti apa dia tidak terbayang. Pokoknya, Raynare akan melakukan hal sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan. "Mungkin aku akan menemanimu saja."

Wajah Naruto berubah kecewa. Alasan dia bertanya pada teman wanitanya adalah untuk mendapatkan referensi. Sebenarnya Naruto juga tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa di daratan nanti. Lama berpikir akhirnya anak pirang itu tersenyum. Ide hinggap di otaknya. "Sudah diputuskan. Aku akan menjelajahi seluruh daratan di Distrik Kuoh! Bagaimana denganmu, Raynare?"

"Aku akan menemani Naruto saja."

"Baiklah. Keputusan sudah bulat. Ayo kita segera ke gerbang!"

Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Raynare lagi. Membawanya dalam lari. Sampai langkah Naruto terhenti seketika melihat seorang yang dia kenal sedang melakukan tindakan asusila. Ya, tindakan yang diperbuatnya masuk dalam kategori asusila karena dengan santainya dia sedang mengintip kamar wanita di pemandian air panas. Padalah daerah ini cukup ramai dilewati orang-orang. Sepertinya dia tidak memiliki 'rasa takut' dipukuli.

"Paman mesum itu melakukannya lagi ya …," gumam Raynare. Menatap jijik pada laki-laki paruh baya yang memiliki rambut putih panjang.

"Dia tidak jera juga setelah 3 hari berturut-turut mengintip wanita dan ketahuan lalu dipukuli sampai babak belur." Ekspresi Naruto hampir sama seperti Raynare. Jijik.

"Mau berteriak?" tanya Raynare yang sudah hafal betul respon Naruto ketika melihat Paman mesum itu melakukan tindakan asusila.

"Tidak."

Raynare terkejut. Apa Naruto sudah tidak peduli dengan tindakan asusila yang membuat para wanita menahan malu ? atau sekarang Naruto yang memihak Paman mesum itu? beberapa prasangka buruk hinggap di otak gadis kecil itu.

"Kenapa? apa kau sekarang mendukung tindakan menjijikan Paman itu?" Raynare berkata dengan kesal.

"Bukan begitu. Aku baru saja terpikir ide untuk membuat Paman mesum itu tidak lagi mengintip wanita di pemandian air panas."

"Bagaimana caranya?" entah kenapa, Raynare malam menatap Naruto dengan penasaran. Hal-hal buruk yang sempat mampir di otaknya hilang seketika.

Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto hanyalah senyum misterius, ditambah beberapa kata yang membuat rasa penasaran Raynare semakin memuncak. "Lihat saja. Tunggu di sini."

Naruto mengendap, mendekati Paman mesum tanpa bersuara agar tidak ketahuan. Setelah berada di dekatnya, Naruto lalu naik ke atap, berdiri di belakang Paman mesum, lalu menendang bokongnya sekuat tenaga. Akibat dorongan yang diberikan Naruto, sang Paman mesum itu jatuh ke bawah, tepatnya ke ruang pemandian air panas wanita. 3 detik kemudian, Naruto medengar suara ribut-ribut dan orang kesakitan di bawah sana.

Naruto tersenyum jahil, "Rasakan itu."

Naruto kembali ke tempat Raynare berada. Gadis kecil itu menutup mulutnya, menyembunyikan tawa yang ditahan. Sedari tadi Raynare melihat aksi Naruto dan dia tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat itu. Raynare sangat setuju dengan cara Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagus. Aku suka aksimu."

"Hahaha … biar kapok si Paman mesum itu. Ya sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Jika terlambat kita tidak bisa menaiki kapalnya."

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini giliran Raynare yang banyak bicara. Topiknya tidak jauh dari kejadian tadi. Naruto hanya mendengarkan saja sambil sesekali tertawa karena perkataan Raynare. Tapi, langkah Naruto terhenti ketika melihat siluet bayangan makhluk bersayap di permukaan jalan.

Mungkin itu adalah burung camar, pikir Naruto. Memang daerah lautan seperti ini banyak terdapat burung camar. Tapi … bayangannya tidak sebesar itu 'kan, bayangan yang dilihat Naruto ukurannya 15 kali lipat dari ukuran tinggi Naruto. Anak pirang itu melihat ke sekeliling, terkejut karena banyak orang menatap langit dengan keringat dingin. Perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak enak.

Perlahan dia melihat ke langit dan … reaksi yang dikeluarkan Naruto sama seperti kebanyakan orang. Terkejut, takut, pasrah.

Raynare yang masih asyik berjalan sambil terus bicara tidak menyadari Naruto cukup jauh di belakangnya. Dia baru sadar setelah menubruk seseorang di depan. Hal sama dilakukan Raynare, melihat ke atas. Terkejut. Takut. Pasrah.

Bunyi bel tanda keadaan darurat terdengar. Tentara yang bertugas menjaga benteng telah beraksi dari tadi.

"Kenapa … Iblis menyerang di siang hari?" gumam Naruto entah bertanya pada siapa. Yang dia tahu, kelemahan Iblis adalah sinar matahari. Otomatis Iblis akan menyerang manusia di malam hari. Tapi sekarang … kenapa Iblis dapat bertahan di siang hari? Kenapa mereka tidak kelelahan?

Beberapa detik kemudian, kawanan Iblis yang tingginya 15 meter dan 10 meter hinggap di ujung-ujung pilar. Mengamati kerumunan manusia di bawah layaknya kerumunan semut. Salah satu Iblis menghancurkan ujung pilar hingga terpental menuju tempat Naruto.

"NARUTO AWAS!" teriak Raynare yang cepat sadar akan datangnya ancaman.

Anak dengan mata biru laut itu sadar dari keterkejutannya. Dengan cekatan dia berlari ke depan, menghindari puing-puing pilar.

 _Duar!_

Selamat! Naruto berhasil lolos di waktu kritis. Detik-detik kemudian puing pilar itu tenggelam di dasar laut.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Raynare dari sebrang. Jalan penghubung antar dirinya dan Naruto sudah hancur.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!"

Dari arah benteng Grigori yang membatasi distrik Nami dan distrik Kuoh, Naruto melihat ratusan tentara terbang menggunakan peralatan tempur mereka yang diberi nama _Flying God_. Peralatan itu khusus untuk menghadapi bangsa Iblis.

"Ayah! Ibu!" Naruto tersentak dan berubah panik setelah mengingat bagaimana nasib orang tuanya. Apakah masih hidup atau telah … ah Naruto tidak kuat membayangkannya. Sekarang dia harus buru-buru ke rumah untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan keluarganya.

"Raynare, selamatkan dirimu! Aku akan melihat kondisi kedua orang tuaku!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban temannya, Naruto langsung berbalik dan lari secepat mungkin menuju rumahnya. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa. Sering kali terjatuh karena tidak kuat menghadapi arus ratusan orang yang menuju distrik Kuoh untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Keadaan di sini benar-benar kacau.

Para Iblis yang totalnya 15 memulai penyerangan. Memangsa setiap manusia yang dilihat. Tentu saja, para tentara penjaga benteng tidak akan membiarkan itu semua.

"Bunuh Iblis kelas 10 meter di depan sana!" salah seorang tentara yang terbang paling depan memberi komando. Sepertinya dia adalah ketua regu.

Tentara di belakangnya menyahut.

"Buat pengalihan! Alihkan perhatian Iblis itu dari para warga. Aku akan membunuhnya saat dia lengah!"

"Baik!"

Para tentara yang berjumlah 5 orang itu menyebar ke segala arah. Ada yang menuju tangan kanan Iblis, kiri, dan kedua sayap. Mereka memiliki tugas untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan melemahkan pergerakan musuh. Sisanya sang tentara ketua regu akan membunuh saat Iblis itu lengah.

Target penyerangan hanya 1, ulu hati. Tempat inti kehidupan para Iblis.

Di bawah sana, Naruto masih terus berlari ketakutan. Bukan takut karena Iblis, tapi takut kehilangan keluarga berharganya.

"Ayah … Ibu … aku mohon kalian harus selamat!"

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Catatan penulis:_

Maaf jika tidak memuaskan karena saya kurang bakat membuat fanfic di genre Fantasy. Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari anime/manga **Shingeki no Kyojin.** Beberapa plot ke depan akan sama tapi selanjutnya saya buat berbeda. Distrik Nami dibuat dengan tujuan sama seperti distrik Shiganshina. Di bawah ada beberapa informasi;

Informasi tentang benteng dan pilar bagian 1: Elemental Kingdom memiliki 3 benteng yang melindunginya. Semua benteng itu memiliki bentuk persegi (disesuaikan dengan bentuk pulau). Benteng pertama atau terluar dinamai benteng Grigori, selanjutnya benteng Underworld, dan terakhir benteng Heaven. Pilar memiliki tinggi lebih dari benteng, sisa tingginya yaitu 20 meter digunakan untuk menutup langit saat malam hari (cara kerja pilar-pilar hampir mirip seperti payung-payung raksasa di mesjid Nabawi dan seperti bunga yang bermekaran).

Itu saja. Jangan lupa review yang banyak untuk author baru ini. Terima kasih.

[29. 07. 2017]

 **Haruka Lisa**


End file.
